


parking lot

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Soft Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: San is cold and Seonghwa is whipped.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> just a excuse to spread the domestic husbands agenda

A cold breeze ran through the parking lot. San shivered, curling both his hands tighter around the oldest elbow and clinging onto his side. He can't wait to get inside the car. The winter is coming and he's already missing the old goody sunny days.

“i told you to bring a jacket with you,” Seonghwa let out a quiet laugh. San only huffed, looking away with warm cheeks. “you never listen, do you?”

“I thought you said _no teasing_ tonight, hyung.” San mumbled with puffed cheeks, looking down at his feet in hope they can go any faster so they can finally soak in the warmth of their car. Also, so he can escape his lover's lecturing.

“my apologies, darling.”

San barely pat his arm in response and sing-song a _finally_ when they reach their car. He gasps when suddenly his back is pressed to the passenger door. Seonghwa fingers envelopes his hands gently as ever, bringing them up to his mouth and placing a kiss to the palm.

“i can't help myself... you're so fun to mess with, sannie. so cute.”

Seonghwa is close enough that San can get a sniff of the expensive cologne he uses, the familiar scent who is permanently impregnated on their sheets and which helps him sleep when Seonghwa isn't there to hold him and keep him warm, usually caught on late hours of work. San forces himself to stop daydreaming since their rare date, although coming to an end, it's still happening and he better not waste a single second.

“you can be such a sap sometimes, hwa hyung. how annoying…” San groaned and rolled his eyes, but there is a shy smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

“why are you blushing then?”

Shit, he got caught. Sans eyes widen and he hurriedly pushes his hands off his husband's to pat his own cheeks, a pathetic attempt to make the flush go away. Seonghwa's laugh rings in his ears.

“what?! it's cold, that's it!”

Seonghwa stops laughing and shakes his head with amusement, but continues smiling. His beautiful eyes are shining under the moonlight and they are all San can see, mesmerized, before the said man leans in, pressing his lips to his forehead. It's a feather-like touch, so sweet that San can't help but cling in his husband's coat, burying himself further into his chest with a whine. Loving Seonghwa can be so overwhelming sometimes.

Seonghwa chuckles softly upon the scene and brings his hand up to stroke San's hair, carding his fingers through the dark strands and rubbing his chin at the top of his head. There is another breeze and he can feel San shiver in his arms, so he pat his back.

“come on darling, let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> san it's me, i hate the cold so much (-_-;)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
